Me & my imagination
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:SongFic:. Una oficina a oscuras resulta tentadora para divertirse... Incluso aunque tengas cosas más importantes que hacer, si tu novio viene a verte con ciertas ideas en la cabeza... ¿Cómo negarse? .:LEMON:. .:OroTsuna:.


**Sí, ando de nuevo por aquí. Esta vez vengo con otro de mis songfics. La idea me vino traduciendo la letra de la canción, que por cierto, es de la cantante Sophie Ellis Bextor, y aparece en su disco _Trip the Light Fantastic_. La descubrí al ver el videoclip en televisión, me hizo gracia la música y me la bajé. A continuación me descargué la letra, la traduje... Y la pareja formada por Orochimaru y Tsunade apareció en mi mente. Sé que no es una pareja muy corriente, pero dadle una oportunidad, porfa ;-) Son buena gente xD Por cierto, este songfic contiene lemon. Si el tema no te gusta o tus padres no te dejan leerlo, luego no digas que no te lo advertí. **

**Agradezco mucho los reviews, me gusta leer vuestras opiniones n.n Tanto si os gusta como si no, un mensaje a tiempo os ayudará a desahogaros ;-)**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _no me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción _Me & my imagination_. Ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

**ME & MY IMAGINATION**

Le había metido un puño en la boca a Jiraiya y su maestro, Sarutobi, había sacudido la cabeza, molesto. Después de ponerle un severo castigo, le había dejado bien claro que no podía pegar a sus compañeros de equipo, dijeran las burradas que dijeran. Por eso se veía obligada a pasar toda la noche pasando a limpio pergaminos de técnicas, .¡ella! .¡Tsunade, la nieta del primer Hokage! Estaba indignada.

Sin embargo, no tenía derecho a estar enfadada, o al menos, no del todo. No entendía bien por qué se había puesto tan furiosa cuando Jiraiya había insinuado, no sin sarcasmo, que Orochimaru y ella se acostaban juntos. Teniendo en cuenta que era cierto, su cabreo resultaba en parte injustificado. Se preguntó, angustiada, si en el fondo se avergonzaba de manera inconsciente de aquel extraño noviazgo que había comenzado con su compañero de equipo apenas medio mes atrás. Ella se había declarado y él había aceptado como por cortesía, como si no le quedara más remedio. No obstante, apenas diez días después ya lo habían hecho un par de veces. Orochimaru, que había entrado en aquella relación casi por compromiso, tenía bastante talento en la cama. Había sido Tsunade la que había echado el freno, porque le preocupaba estar yendo demasiado deprisa. Luego había lamentado comportarse de una manera tan típica en las chicas con pareja: llevaba todo el peso afectivo de la relación. Él se ocupaba de la parte física.

Llevaba tres horas copiando pergaminos y ya le dolía terriblemente la mano derecha. Quería irse a casa, comer algo rico, darse un baño y meterse en la cama. Maldito el momento en el que pegó a Jiraiya. Estaba harta de estar allí.

-Hola.

Se volvió, sobresaltada. Con la oficina a oscuras salvo por el flexo que iluminaba su mesa, Orochimaru emergiendo de la penumbra le había dado un susto de muerte. Suspiró, aliviada, al comprobar que tan sólo se trataba de él.

-Ah, eres tú.

-Sí. Me he encontrado con Yuki y me ha dicho que estabas castigada –el tono del chico resultaba, como siempre, levemente mordaz. Era arrogante.

-Sí.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Darle un puñetazo a Jiraiya. Creo que ha perdido dos o tres dientes.

Orochimaru rió entre dientes.

-Y te han pillado.

-Sarutobi-sensei me ha visto.

-Eres muy temeraria, .¿lo sabías?

El chico rodeó, con un gesto felino, la silla donde Tsunade estaba sentada mientras seguía copiando.

-Dijo algo que me molestó.

-¿Ah, sí? .¿Qué dijo?

-"Claro, ahora que te has llevado al huerto a Orochimaru, te crees por encima de todo el mundo. Es decir, más incluso que antes" –parafraseó la chica, con voz de pito-. ¡Me saca de quicio!

Él volvió a reírse.

-¿Es que no es cierto que me has llevado al huerto?

-¿Quién ha llevado a quién? –Saltó Tsunade, girando sobre su cintura para mirarle a la cara. Los ojos dorados de Orochimaru brillaban de manera inquietante con la luz del flexo.

Él le sostuvo la mirada.

-Nunca oí ninguna queja al respecto. Es más, sólo he oído gemidos... de placer.

-¿Qué me estás llamando?

-No te estoy llamando nada. Sólo digo que has disfrutado cada una de las veces que hemos tenido relaciones.

Ella bajó la mirada. Tenía razón.

-Claro que he disfrutado. Nunca he dicho lo contrario.

-Ahh, como siempre te pones a la defensiva, pensaba que tal vez pensabas negar lo bien que lo hemos pasado juntos –ella hizo un mohín. Orochimaru siempre tenía razón. Él echó un vistazo al montón de pergaminos que esperaban ser copiados y preguntó-. ¿De cuánto tiempo dispones?

-Tengo toda la noche.

-Bien, bien... ¿Y qué te parece si te tomas un pequeño descanso? Seguro que estás agotada –dijo, sugerente.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? No podemos hacerlo aquí, todavía hay gente trabajando, .¿sabes? El edificio del Hokage nunca se queda vacío.

-No seas frígida. Vamos a los servicios, .¿te parece bien? No hay nadie en esta planta, ya lo he comprobado, e independientemente del número de personas que haya en este edificio, nadie va a subir o a bajar plantas sólo para venir al mismo aseo en el que estemos nosotros –ante la expresión negativa de Tsunade, el chico recurrió a su último recurso: se inclinó sobre ella, la besó e insinuó-. Vamos... ¿No me negarás que a ti también te da morbo?

Mierda, la había pillado. Sí, a ella también le provocaba la propuesta un delicioso cosquilleo en el estómago que descendía gradualmente... Dejándose arrastrar por el torbellino que Orochimaru le había creado dentro, se agarró a su cuello y le besó con pasión mientras se encaminaban a los aseos.

_**We're gonna play a game  
Just you and me  
You never should be won  
So easily  
Your eyes are on the prize  
I'm worth the wait  
Don't need to know the end  
'Cause darling**_

_**Magic stays when myth remains  
I'm under your spell  
Don't release me**_

_Vamos a jugar a un juego  
Sólo tú y yo  
Nunca deberías ganar  
Tan fácilmente  
Tus ojos están sobre el premio  
Merezco la espera  
No necesitas saber el final  
Porque, querido,_

_La magia se queda cuando el mito permanece  
Estoy bajo tu conjuro  
No me liberes_

Cualquier chica que estuviera en sus cabales se sentiría atraída por Orochimaru, o al menos eso pensaba Tsunade. Ella le encontraba absolutamente fascinante, y a menudo se preguntaba cómo había soportado todo aquel tiempo sin decidirse a declararse. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido los primeros dieciséis años de su vida sin sus labios, sus dedos o el ardiente roce de su respiración? Era un misterio. Tan sólo sabía que aquella noche iban a dar rienda suelta a su pasión otra vez, y pensaba disfrutarlo hasta caer rendida.

Cuando alcanzaron los aseos, el chico ya había perdido la parte superior de su kimono, y los labios de Tsunade recorrían los músculos de él. De un empujón le arrinconó contra un lavabo; Orochimaru se dejó, divertido. Tenían entre ellos una especie de juego, en el que perdía el primero que gimiera. Él siempre ganaba, pero al parecer Tsunade no pensaba volver a perder aquella noche. Sin embargo, él adoraba las competiciones, y no estaba dispuesto a cederle fácilmente la victoria. Alargando la mano, acarició el trasero de la muchacha. No se lo esperaba, y se le escapó un jadeo. Él la miró, divertido.

-Falsa alarma –dijo la chica.

-Hum... La próxima vez no lo será –respondió Orochimaru, con una pícara sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Eso está por verse –replicó ella.

-De todas formas... es mi turno. A ver cómo encajas esto.

Sin darle tiempo ni a pensarse una contestación, el chico liberó los hombros de Tsunade de la prisión de tela, y se deleitó con la suavidad de sus voluminosos pechos antes de comenzar a lamerlos. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeante, pero reprimiendo su voz. No, no debía gemir aún, todavía tenía posibilidades de ganar... Sólo tenía que... resistir...

Su único consuelo mientras la voz se le escapaba de la garganta fue pensar en lo mucho que aquello excitaba a Orochimaru.

Efectivamente, el chico la estrechó con más fuerza y se batió con la ropa de ella. Quería desnudarla por completo. Ella le echó una mano: quería saber con qué iba a sorprenderla en aquella ocasión. A pesar de todas las veces que lo habían hecho, ella siempre fantaseaba con algo más... Y él, misteriosamente, siempre satisfacía sus deseos.

_**Never give the game away  
Try to keep me entertained  
Baby  
Don't make it too easy  
Leave something  
For me and my imagination  
We're a possibility  
When you make it hard for me  
Baby  
I'm not in a hurry  
Leave something  
For me and my imagination**_

_Nunca abandones el juego  
Intenta mantenerme entretenida  
Cariño  
No lo hagas demasiado fácil  
Deja algo  
Para mí y mi imaginación  
Somos una posibilidad  
Cuando lo haces duro para mí  
Cariño  
No tengo prisa  
Deja algo  
Para mí y mi imaginación_

Las manos se le volvieron repentinamente torpes a medida que tenía más prisa en quitarle la ropa. Sus hombros y la parte de los pechos que podía ver estaban llenos, como siempre, de promesas. Nunca dejaba de gozar del cuerpo de Tsunade, nunca se cansaba de él. De repente tuvo prisa por volver a entrar en ella. Mientras tanto, la muchacha besaba ansiosamente el cuello del chico, haciendo las pausas pertinentes para respirar, mientras una parte de ella gritaba algo que no pudo aguantarse más...

-Orochi... maru... –jadeó.

-Qué –respondió él, con la nariz hundida entra los pechos de ella, mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones.

-Date... prisa... por favor...

Aquello a Orochimaru le gustaba más que el sexo. Ralentizó sus caricias y preguntó, con voz exageradamente lenta:

-¿En qué debería... darme prisa?

-No seas cabrón –advirtió ella.

-¿Que no sea qué? –El chico se lo estaba pasando en grande- Cariño, yo _nunca_ soy eso.

Tsunade nunca le había oído más sarcasmo concentrado en la voz. Especialmente en aquel "cariño".

-Serás... –masculló.

-Y para que veas que no lo soy... Vas a tener tu recompensa.

Apenas había terminado de decir esto cuando hundió sus dedos en el sexo de Tsunade, sin previo aviso. Ella gritó, y a él se le puso la carne de gallina. Adoraba hacerla esperar... y sorprenderla.

_**I don't need to know  
Your every trick  
So keep me guessing just  
A little bit  
'Cause hidden in your eyes  
There's mystery  
I want to get inside  
To where the**_

_**Magic stays and myth remains  
I'm under your spell  
Don't release me**_

_No necesito conocer  
Todos tus trucos  
Así que déjame adivinar sólo  
Un poco más  
Porque escondido en tus ojos  
Hay misterio  
Quiero entrar  
Al lugar donde_

_La magia se queda y el mito permanece  
Estoy bajo tu conjuro  
No me liberes_

La muchacha se asió al cuello de él como único punto de apoyo, pues estaba perdiendo la noción espacial, y con los ojos cerrados, sólo la presencia de Orochimaru podía recordarle dónde estaba el suelo. Sus manos eran perfectas, siempre lo había pensado, pero especialmente desde que las utilizaba para tocarla. Sus gemidos resonaban en todo el aseo, y enfrentados con el silencio de la noche, la pareja parecía la más escandalosa de toda Konoha. Sin embargo, aquello no es que preocupara precisamente a Tsunade en aquellos momentos. Toda su dedicación se entregaba en aquellos instantes a su novio, que la acariciaba a sabiendas de cuáles eran sus puntos más sensitivos, que sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para elevarla al cielo.

Cielo que, por cierto, estaba muy cerca.

Tsunade se sintió estallar, como había anticipado aquel temblor enloquecido en las rodillas que tan bien conocía: aquella repentina pérdida de estabilidad que culminaba en el clímax, una sensación tan intensa que lograba dejarla completamente exhausta. Y aún así, la adoraba...

-Orochimaru... –jadeó, con la voz algo ronca.

-No ha estado mal¿eh? –Se permitió fanfarronear él.

-Idi... Idiota... –le insultó la chica, aún con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Quieres seguir o crees que no podrás soportarlo? –Musitó Orochimaru.

-Lo que creo que no podré soportar es seguir pasando a limpio esos pergaminos... –respondió Tsunade, hosca-. Así que no sé a qué demonios estás esperando.

El chico sonrió con autosuficiencia, más para sí mismo que para ella. De verdad, la nieta del Shodaime nunca dejaría de gustarle.

_**Never give the game away  
Try to keep me entertained  
Baby  
Don't make it too easy  
Leave something  
For me and my imagination  
We're a possibility  
When you make it hard for me  
Baby  
I'm not in a hurry  
Leave something  
For me and my imagination**_

_Nunca abandones el juego  
Intenta mantenerme entretenida  
Cariño  
No lo hagas demasiado fácil  
Deja algo  
Para mí y mi imaginación  
Somos una posibilidad  
Cuando lo haces duro para mí  
Cariño  
No tengo prisa  
Deja algo  
Para mí y mi imaginación_

El chico asió las caderas de Tsunade y la levantó en vilo. A aquellas alturas, la excitación convertía cualquier roce en puro placer. Incluso la respiración de la muchacha le resultaba sugerente y excitante. Los mechones de cabello se le pegaban a los hombros sudorosos, y sus ojos de color miel anhelaban que entrara en ella. Orochimaru no se hizo esperar. Asentándola sobre sus propias caderas, con el lavabo como único apoyo, la penetró. Tsunade gimió y se abrazó con fuerza a los hombros de su novio. Él la sostuvo por las rodillas, quieto como una estatua, hasta que la oyó susurrarle al oído:

-Sí... Sigue...

Él obedeció. Todo su cuerpo, hasta el último músculo, pareció empujarle en la siguiente embestida, a la que Tsunade respondió arqueando la espalda de una manera tan sensual que al muchacho le dio un escalofrío. Dios, quería tomarla hasta derrotar aquella vehemente pasión que se le agolpaba dentro, muy dentro... Sólo había una manera de liberarla. Volvió a embestir, asiendo con más fuerza el cuerpo de la chica, acercándosela lo máximo posible para sentir cómo el cuerpo de ella le envolvía. Su piel sonrosada, perlada de sudor, rezumaba el inconfundible olor del sexo. Aquel aroma acabaría por hacerle perder la razón.

Orochimaru se humedeció los labios con la lengua y convirtió a Tsunade en su pareja en aquella danza marcada por el ritmo de sus embestidas, a la que no quería ver el final.

_**Never give the game away  
Try to keep me entertained  
Baby  
Don't make it too easy  
Leave something...**_

_**We're a possibility  
When you make it hard for me  
Baby  
I'm not in a hurry  
Leave something  
For me and my imagination**_

_Nunca abandones el juego  
Intenta mantenerme entretenida  
Cariño  
No lo hagas demasiado fácil  
Deja algo..._

_Somos una posibilidad  
Cuando lo haces duro para mí  
Cariño  
No tengo prisa  
Deja algo  
Para mí y mi imaginación_

Tras unos furiosos minutos, estalló. La voz de Tsunade articuló un grito que hubiera jurado que se oyó en todo el edificio, pero en ese instante aquello se convirtió en la menor de sus preocupaciones. A él, sin embargo, le sucedió justo lo contrario, como siempre que lo hacían: perdió la capacidad de articular palabra alguna mientras jadeaba con dificultad, con un leve –levísimo- rubor tiñendo sus cenicientas mejillas. La nieta del Shodaime se puso en pie y s dedicó a recoger sus prendas de ropa, desparramadas por todo el aseo, mientras Orochimaru recuperaba la normalidad. Finalmente, carraspeó y preguntó:

-.¿Sólo una vez?

La chica se volvió, con una mirada sarcástica.

-No quiero agotarte. Prefiero que regreses a tu casa por tu propio pie.

El muchacho alzó una ceja.

-.¿Y para qué iba yo a querer volver a mi casa, dejando aquí el festín?

-Vamos, Orochimaru, no me fastidies. Daría lo que fuera por volver a mi casa y echarme un rato, .¿y tú me dices que no quieres irte a tu casa aun teniendo la oportunidad?

-Soy insomne, por si no lo recuerdas.

Tsunade se ruborizó. No, no lo recordaba. Craso error el suyo. Las duras facciones del chico se suavizaron con una sonrisa.

-Eh, no pasa nada –se acercó a ella y acarició su despeinada melena pajiza-. Haremos una cosa: tú te duermes un rato en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera y mientras tanto, yo paso unos cuantos pergaminos, .¿qué te parece?

-Ya, claro, y si entra alguien, .¿qué le decimos? Que estoy practicando un henge mientras copio, por amor al arte?

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo me ocupo de vigilar.

-.¿Mientras copias?

-Por supuesto. Sabes perfectamente que puedo hacerlo.

Ella hizo un mohín. ¿Por qué su novio era tan asquerosamente perfecto? Tenía suerte de que no fuera su enemigo.

-Está bien –claudicó-, pero... ¿Crees que podrás hacer todo eso... después de otra ronda?

La sugerente mirada de Tsunade ensanchó la sonrisa de arrogante de Orochimaru.

-Ponme a prueba –dijo, mientras volvía a desabrocharse los pantalones.

_**Never give the game away  
Try to keep me entertained  
Don't make it too easy, baby**_

_**For me and my imagination**_

_**We're a possibility  
You make it hard for me  
I'm not in a hurry baby  
For me and my imagination**_

_Nunca abandones el juego  
Intenta mantenerme entretenida  
No lo hagas demasiado fácil, cariño_

Para mí y mi imaginación

_Somos una posibilidad  
Lo haces duro para mí  
No tengo prisa, cariño  
Para mí y mi imaginación_

FIN


End file.
